clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flystar55555/Flystar Party Reminder
Hey guys! This is Flystar here with a reminder of my 1,000 day old party in about a week. Get ready for it, because if you are not friends with me by the party, it's too late. Just post a server and place on my talk if your coming to the party and/or become my buddy. Because I am not opening my igloo to the public so that non-CPFW editors stay out. Here is the details again: What: Flystar55555's Penguin is turning 1,000 days old! When: Saturday, April 24, 2010, at 12:00 PST (Penguin or Pacific Standard Time) Where: Club Penguin, on English Snow Drift (if full, contact me at my talk page for a different server), my igloo Why: So you can celebrate 1,000 days of my penguin being on Club Penguin, and making friends with people you've never seen on CP before! Oh yeah, and the theme is pop dancing, so dress in your best pop dancing clothes. I will give you wikians recommendations on what to wear. (remember, these are reccomendations, not required) These reccomendations are for members: Guys: Head- Any guy hairdo Face- Any sunglasses (dark shades strongly recommended) Neck- Any necklace or VIP thing from Music Jam Body- Rocker Outfit or that Golden Elvis suit (if you don't have these, wear any hoodie) Hand- Boom Box (if you don't have this, nothing) Feet- Sneakers or Running Shoes (make sure the colors go with your outfit) Girls: Head- Any girl hairdo Face- Any sunglasses (dark shades strongly recommended) Neck- Any necklace or VIP thing from Music Jam Body- Any hoodie Hand- Boom Boz(if you don't have this, nothing) Feet- Sneakers or Running Shoes (make sure the colors go with your outfit) That was the reccomendations for member penguins. Don't worry! I didn't forget you, non-members! Here is the reccomendations for non-members: Guys: Head- Anything you want (strongly reccomended NOT to wear propeller hats, but you can if you want to) Face- Shades if you have them, but if not, nothing Neck- Any necklace Body- Music Jam shirt (if you don't have it, anything) Hand- Nothing Feet- Nothing Girls: Head- Anything you want (strongly reccomended NOT to wear propeller hats, but you can if you want to) Face- Shades if you have them, but if not, nothing Neck- Any necklace Body- Music Jam shirt (if you don't have it, anything) Hand- Nothing Feet- Nothing That is the reccomendations for what to wear! I hope you can get to the party, but if you can't, I understand. Just post on here if you are coming to the party. All questions about the party are to be posted on my talk page. All comments, like how old you are, or any fights or anything, either post it on the shout box or on a talk page. NONE OF THAT IN MY BLOG. If you have anything, like a problem with a user, or a vandalizer, just go to me or any users on the top of my page. All party invatations to me are to be posted on my TALK PAGE, not on my blog, user page, or shout box when i'm on it. Get it now? The only thing on this blog post as a comment should be if you are coming or not. Party invatations to me, questions about the party, and any problem that you have on my talk page. I hope you have a wonderful day everybody! Category:Blog posts